Succubus
Succubi are demons in the form of voluptuous female humans with wings and talons. Lore Succubi are beautiful and seductive demons, and so tempt mortals into evil and to death.The Awakening The figure of a Succubus is perfect and smooth, with milky skin, coupled with demonic bat wings and a smooth, thorny dress. While capable in combat, Succubi prefer to seduce mortals with subtle machinations, only to kill them and drag their souls into Hell. The separation of the soul is usually carried out through poison, a dagger in the dark, or some other easy betrayal to separate the soul from the flesh. Succubi possess an incessant craving for blood, especially that of human men. Legends exist of women dressed in scarlet, dancing through forests or stalking alleys at night; a sign that Succubi are on the hunt for their next victim. Before they strike, many Succubi warn their victims of their true nature—a glimpose of demonic wings, a hint of sharpened teeth, a flash of a forked tongue...anything that will seem dangerous to humans. However, their victims rarely flee, for while lust is a Succubus's weapon, it is the thought of tasting something forbidden that truly ensnares their victims. The allure of pleasures beyond mortal flesh is a sweet honey that drowns out any sense of caution. This allure goes down to the physical level, as wearing bits of a Succubus's wings, teeth, or other body parts as jewelry makes it easier for the wearer to seduce anyone. In open combat, Succubi take to battle with a passion and a joy not often seen in demons. They are fast and mobile in combat, preferring to weaken their prey from a distance with a diabolical curse. Once their prey is weakened, the Succubi move in for the kill, slashing viciously with their long, curved talons. Gathered in a clutch, a Succubi pack can send nigh inexhaustible streams of destructive magic sufficient overcome most foes. Variants Variants of Succubi exist, including the following: *'Snow Witches': These Succubi enjoy the chase, and are more given to use Hell-brewed love potions to capture slaves of the opposite sex. When in doubt, a Snow Witch reads a slave's entrails as an augury. *'Hell Spawn': These Succubi know no other pleasure than the delivery of a screaming soul to Hell. Birthed in pain, Hell Spawn strive to make all others suffer as they do. *'Soul Burners': These Succubi have mastered the essence of terror and pain. History They served as the handmaidens of Andariel,Succubus, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2017-04-24 and Adria theorized that she was responsible for their creation, sculpting these demons into their forms. She taught her minions the art of seduction. Later, their use was perfected by Azmodan.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary The Succubi were present below the Tristram Cathedral during the Darkening of Tristram. They were thought to have been wiped out in the battle that followed, but two years later, Baal unleashed his personal harem of Succubi during his assault on Mount Arreat. These Succubi were among the most zealous minions of their master. Twenty years later, Succubi were again seen on Sanctuary, among Azmodan's Army of Destruction,Diablo III, Act IV and later, during Diablo's assault on the High Heavens.Diablo III, Act IV In-game Diablo I Succubi appear in Diablo I. Archbishop Lazarus uses Succubi as his personal guards below Tristram. They are then encountered in the later levels of the game. Succubi attack using the spell Bloodstar, but unlike the spell players can learn, it does not consume their health. The projectile's color corresponds to the different colors of blood. As the succubi have no melee attack, they flee if the player closes in on them, making them infamously troublesome for melee attackers, especially the Warrior. Succubi appear in three other variations: Snow Witches, Hell Spawn, and Soul Burners, whereas Succubus is the regular form. Stats Unique Succubi *Blackjade (Hell Spawn) *Bloodlust (Hell Spawn) *Red Vex (Hell Spawn) *Stareye the Witch (Hell Spawn) *Witchfire the Unholy (Succubus) *Witchmoon (Snow Witch) Diablo II Succubi appear in Diablo II, specifically in . Their appearance has changed slightly, and they actually utilize their wings for flight. They are clothed, and have a stabbing tail. The Succubus' infamous curse returns, this time under the moniker of "Blood Mana." However, they will only cast it on players that have greater than or equal mana to life. If the opposite is true, Succubi will cast a curse that halves defense. Besides normal Succubi, there are four other variations: Vile Temptresses, Stygian Harlots, Hell Temptresses, and Blood Temptresses. Stats *Depending on the variation, Succubi can be immune to one of the elements in mode. *Succubi have a chance of dealing Magic damage. *If you have more life than mana, instead of casting Blood Mana, Succubi will cast a curse that halves your Defense. This is raised to 65% in , and 85% in . *There are no super unique succubi (besides Anodized Elite, which has been removed from the final version of the game, but is still present in data files). Diablo Immortal Succubi appear as enemies in Diablo Immortal.2018-11-03, Blizzard could have avoided the Diablo Immortal PR catastrophe. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-07 Diablo III Succubi are back in Diablo III as handmaidens and daughters of the Maiden of Lust. They can be found in different areas of Act III and IV, respectively in the Arreat Crater and in most areas of the High Heavens. Their appearance is different from that in the first two games, but like in Diablo I, they literally fight completely unarmored. As seductive and deadly as usual, the Succubi possess their signature Blood Star attack. Prior to patch 2.2.0, it used to apply a curse on damaging hit, reducing Armor by -35% for 5 seconds. Because of that, the Succubi used to be support attackers, not too deadly by themselves, but they did make it much easier for all other monsters to kill a hero, especially towards classes that rely on Armor instead of all resistances as their major form of protection. Succubi are fragile, and killing them is only problematic if they are hiding behind their more resilient allies. The damage of a Succubus's attacks is low, but their Blood Star homing projectiles are moving erratically with changing speed, making them rather unpredictable for avoidance, and may make slight changes to trajectory to home at enemies. Avoid large groups of other monsters accompanied by the Succubi, or separate them for easier dispatching. Remember Succubi can fly over the impassable terrain and even have a 'backflip' move that frequently allows them to escape melee combat. There is a mini-event in Tower of the Cursed involving several Keep Guards mind-controlled by the Succubi as they are being prepared to be sacrificed to Cydaea. Upon the death of their tormentors, these guards join the hero to help with clearing the rest of the tower. Sadly, though, they cannot last long against the monsters in the tower, especially Champion/Rare packs. Succubi Artwork Censored.jpg|Succubi model artwork vile_temptress - Censored.png|Succubus in-game model succubus_censored.png Unique Succubi *Demonika the Wicked (Tower of the Damned Level 1) *Kysindra the Wretched (The Silver Spire Level 1) *Lady Victoria (House of Deep Sorrow, Westmarch Commons, Event) *Lysa (Lair of the Prophet) *Tethrys (Rift Guardian) Trivia *Despite Succubi often fighting without any armor to cover their upper body in the first and third game (and on artworks), no organization has ever demanded Blizzard Entertainment to make 'censored' versions of these monsters in either of the three games. According to Lylirra, who commented on the issue, all three Diablo games have an M rating (Mature, 17+ on ERSB), which allows nudity and gore.2014-04-15, SERIOUSLY, BLIZZARD? SOFTCORE P*RN IN YOUR GAME?. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2017-04-24 *If one looks closely at a Succubus model in Diablo III, their "wings" are actually made from their own hair. *A non-combat pet was added in patch 2.4.1: Queen of the Succubi. *There are no Incubi (male variant) in the series. *Oddly, in the second game, unlike the first and the third, Succubi have bright feathered wings and long, thick, almost lash-like tails. In the first game, they have no tails at all. Etymology *In the Western medieval legend, a Succubus (plural Succubi) is a demon who takes the form of a beautiful woman to seduce men in dreams to have sexual intercourse. They draw energy from the men to sustain themselves, often until the point of exhaustion or death of the victim. Similarly, there are also demons called incubi, the male version of succubi. However there are no apparent incubi in Sanctuary as of yet. *The word "succubus" comes from an alteration of the Late Latin succuba meaning "strumpet". The word itself is derived from the Latin prefix "sub-" which means "below, underneath", and the verb "cubo" which means "I lie". So a succubus is someone who lies under another person, whereas an incubi (Latin "in-" in this case stands for "on top") is someone who lies on top of another person. References Category:Demons Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Act V Bestiary Category:Act 3 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 4 Bestiary (Diablo III)